El Ídolo de Lucy
by Sergex
Summary: El amor es algo poderoso y se puede manifestar de diferentes maneras, y el amor fraterno es uno de ellos. Sin embargo, la relación que Lucy tiene con Lincoln es muy fuerte, y está generando que Lucy vea a su hermano mayor... con otros ojos.
1. Antesala para un fuerte sentimiento

Antes que nada, necesito aclarar los siguientes puntos...

 **Primero:** la presente lectura es una historia que me encontré un día en el sitio web de "Pastebin", por parte de un usuario perteneciente al fandom angloparlante. Me gustó tanto que quise compartirla con mis queridos hermanos de habla hispana.

 **Segundo:** debo recalcar que, tanto ustedes como yo, no soy bueno hablando inglés. Pero gracias al cielo, tenemos el traductor de Google. Eso, junto con mis conocimientos básicos de traducción, y una que otra investigación de términos en inglés, he logrado adaptar ese enorme one-shot a una lectura por capítulos para el idioma español.

 **GRACIAS**

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 ** _The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Yaridovich23

Traducción y adaptación al español hecha por mí

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Lucy no era consciente de ello, pero Lincoln estaba nervioso mientras ella crecía. Con sólo tres años cuando nació, estaba emocionado de no ser el más joven de la familia. A medida que él y Lucy crecían, empezó a sentirse más responsable de su única hermana menor (bueno, hasta que Lana y Lola vinieron). Él la cuidaba, como si fuera una pequeña niñera. La amaba, y ella lo amaba también. Él "cuidaba" más a esa pequeña morena que Lori. Cuando ella empezó a caminar, era el único deber de Lincoln de seguir a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no se metiera en nada malo o se golpeara su cabecita. Tanto los padres como las hermanas mayores de Lincoln encontraban infinitamente adorable en lo tan protector que era Lincoln. Él estaba allí para todos sus principales hitos, como su primera palabra, junto con sus primeros pasos.

Lucy adoraba tanto a su hermano. Ella tendía a ser la más tranquila con Lincoln, por lo general sentado a su lado cuando la familia estaba todos juntos, ¡parecía que lo prefería sobre su propia madre! Cuando ella había comenzado a formar oraciones, lo había bautizado felizmente a Lincoln como "El Mejor Hermano Mayor de todos los tiempos" por sus acciones...

Para cuando cumplió los tres años, estaba nerviosa por comenzar el preescolar. Incluso entonces, siendo el único muchacho, Lincoln tenía su propia habitación. Había abierto la puerta nerviosamente. En aquellos tiempos, Lincoln no estaba tan hambriento de intimidad, sin importarle que sus hermanas vagabundearan por su habitación. Sin contar que no estaba tan adentrado en la etapa en la que leía con su ropa interior, todavía.

‒ ¿L-Lincoln? ‒ Ella llamó.

Era bastante callada y tímida antes de que la fase gótica la llevara más lejos.

‒ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo...?

Lincoln, que estaba leyendo cómics, miró a su hermana menor y le sonrió:

‒ Claro, Lucy, ¿qué pasa?

Puso el cómic a un lado y dio unas palmaditas en un punto en la cama junto a él, lo que llevó a Lucy a tomar la iniciativa.

‒ Yo... ¿Cómo es el preescolar? ‒ preguntó ella.

Estaba a punto de empezar la semana siguiente, y francamente estaba nerviosa. Ella nunca había pasado largos períodos de tiempo lejos de su familia, ¡por lo que este nuevo desarrollo la desconcertó!

‒ ¿Es... aterrador?

Lincoln sonrió y rodeó a su hermana con un brazo, acercándola. ‒ No voy a mentir, da un poco de miedo al principio. Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, Luce. ‒ le aseguró, acariciándole el hombro. ‒ Conoces a Clyde, ¿verdad?

‒ ¿Si...?

Por supuesto que lo conocía. Por triste que fuera, era el único amigo de Lincoln fuera de la familia. Incluso en una edad tan temprana, Lucy se preguntaba por qué su hermano no tenía más amigos. Preguntas que suponía que serían respondidas para más tarde.

‒ ¿Por qué?

‒ Bueno, ¡en el preescolar es donde lo conocí! ‒ contestó Lincoln. ‒ ¡Y hemos sido amigos desde entonces!

Lucy inclinó la cabeza. ‒ Ya veo, pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

Sobra decir que en esa etapa, no era tan brillante como lo había llegado a ser a los ocho.

‒ Porque te va a pasar lo mismo, lo sé. ‒ declaró Lincoln. ‒ ¡Harás un montón de amigos que estarán ahí para siempre, como Clyde conmigo!

‒ ¿De verdad lo crees? ‒ preguntó Lucy, golpeando sus manos en un estilo excitado.

En aquel momento, Lucy todavía no tenía amigos. Sólo a sus hermanos. ¡Por supuesto que ella los quería muchísimo! ¡Especialmente a Lincoln! Pero ella realmente quería más amigos fuera de la familia.

‒ ¡Yo sé que sí! ‒ dijo Lincoln, lleno de confianza. ¡Él sabía que su hermana menor sería un éxito con los otros niños!

Lucy sonrió y le dio un abrazo a su hermano. ‒ ¡Gracias, Lincoln!

A pesar de la charla que Lincoln le había dado, todavía se sentía nerviosa, especialmente el día en que todo empezó. Como su año escolar comenzó un poco antes que el de Lincoln, él se fue con ella y su mamá, sosteniendo la mano de su hermana y actuando como comodidad. Mamá no pudo evitar sonreír a sí misma. Estaba tan feliz de que Lincoln estuviera tan involucrado en su hermana pequeña así. ¡Era tan dulce!

* * *

Más tarde, durante ese año, mamá dio a luz a un par de gemelas, que ella y su papá llamaron Lana y Lola. Lucy estaba emocionada cuando mamá había anunciado por primera vez a otro bebé, pero... cuando se acercaba su fecha de parto, Lucy empezó a preocuparse. Todos los demás, incluso Lincoln, estaban emocionados por el bebé. ¡Ahora había dos!

" _¿Qué pasaría si... si me olvidaran?"_

Estaba acostumbrada a compartir la atención, por supuesto, ¡pero ya no era la más joven!

Se sentía mal por estar celosa, pero las olas de envidia la recorrían mientras miraba a sus hermanos mayores y a sus padres a las mellizas, maravillándose con su lindura de bebé.

Decidió escabullirse, dirigiéndose a la habitación que ella y Lynn compartían sin que nadie la notara. Se sentó en su cama, resoplando y llorando en su almohada.

" _¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Acaso me van a abandonar ahora? ¿Sería Lincoln capaz de echarme a un lado por los gemelos?"_

‒ No es justo... ‒ murmuró, ahogada por la bolsa de pelusas.

‒ ¿Qué no es justo? ‒ preguntó una voz.

Lucy se sobresaltó, sorprendida por el repentino ruido. Volvió la mirada para ver a un Lincoln preocupado junto a su cama.

‒ ¡Cielos, Lincoln! ¡Me espantaste!

Ahh, las ironías de la vida.

‒ Lo siento. ‒ dijo, sentándose en la cama junto a su hermana que resoplaba. ‒ ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estás aquí llorando?

‒ ¿Eso importa? ‒ Lucy respondió, sonando amargada. Ella era mejor que esto, sólo se sentía tan molesta. Tan traicionada. ‒ ¿Por qué no vas a ver a las gemelas un poco más?

Lincoln frunció el ceño pesadamente, colocando una mano reconfortante en el hombro de Lucy.

‒ Por supuesto que importa, Lucy. Dime... ¿Estás celosa de las gemelas?

Lucy enterró la cara en la almohada. ‒ ¿Soy tan obvia?

Lincoln asintió con la cabeza. ‒ Sí... Bueno, un poco. Y... Sé exactamente cómo te sientes.

Lucy hizo una pausa, luego tomó su rostro de la almohada y miró a Lincoln. ‒ ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?

Lincoln se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza, antes de volver a responder:

‒ Bueno... ¡también estaba en esta situación...! Contigo. ‒ Tras esa declaración de la persona que más quería, Lucy lo miró con curiosidad. ‒ Quiero decir... Tienes que darte cuenta, yo era el más joven, ¿verdad? Yo era el bebé de la familia, la gente que tendía a dote.

Aunque no tanto, por supuesto.

‒ ¡Me encantaba toda la atención de mis padres y mis hermanas mayores! Para cuando mamá y papá dijeron que iban a tener otro bebé, ¡estaba emocionado! Pero, cuando llegaste... estaba asustado, parecía que nadie tenía tiempo para mí.

¡Lucy no tenía ni idea de esto! Ahora, la amargura que antes sentía... fue reemplaza por la culpa

" _¿Estuvo bien eso?"_

‒ Bueno... ¿Qué hiciste?

Lincoln se encogió de hombros.

‒ Nada, ¡no tenía que hacer nada! ‒ Lucy todavía parecía confundida. ‒ Sí, obtuviste mucha atención, lo que vi como mi única atención, pero a medida que crecías, las cosas empezaron a ser como antes, y sobre todo..., ‒ el chico le dirigió una sonrisa y la sujetó de sus hombros mientras se acercaba a su mirada ‒...tenía una nueva hermana por amar. ‒ dijo, tocando a Lucy en la nariz. ‒ Y la he querido mucho desde entonces, y esto es lo que va a pasar con Lana y Lola. Sí, ellas estarán recibiendo la mayor parte de la atención por un tiempo, pero las cosas se equilibrarán pronto, ¡y tendremos dos nuevas hermanas con quienes jugar! ¡Y yo nunca jamás te abandonaría! ‒ dijo, frotando la espalda de su hermana.

Quizás Lincoln no era un terapeuta, pero era el mejor a la hora de aliviar problemas que tenía con sus hermanas, por más simples que fueran; sabía cómo se sentían ellas y Lucy, y aparte tuvo una conversación similar con Lynn a su misma edad.

Lucy volvió a hincharse de alivio, limpiándose la nariz con la parte posterior de la manga. ‒ Gracias, Lincoln. ‒ Le dio a su hermano un cálido abrazo. ‒ Te amo...

Lincoln sonrió, abrazando a Lucy. –También te amo, Luce.

Hubo una pausa, en donde los dos hermanos estaban apenas abrazados. El calor del momento era tranquilo y reconfortante, que podrían quedarse así para siempre...

De repente, Lucy rompió el silencio:

‒ Oye, Lincoln...

‒ ¿Sí?

‒ ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

‒ Sí, claro.

‒ ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

Ante esa pregunta, el niño simplemente se quedó anonadado. Lincoln tenía el deber de decirle siempre lo que sabía, aunque fuera por simple que fuese el asunto, pero esa simple pregunta lo dejó procesándose así mismo.

Abrió la boca, hizo una pausa y luego la cerró.

‒ Yo... no lo sé.

" _Creo esa pregunta se las diré a mamá o papá para más tarde..."_

* * *

El año siguiente, cuando Lucy tenía cuatro años y Lincoln tenía siete años, las palabras de sabiduría de Lincoln se hicieron realidad. Las cosas se habían equilibrado de nuevo, y Lucy adoraba a sus hermanitas, disfrutando de ayudarlas o jugar con ellas cuando podía. Sin embargo, un nuevo problema surgió con Lucy; esta vez con la escuela. A diferencia de los gemelos, el consejo de Lincoln aquí estaba mal. Había gente pudiera hablar con Lucy, sí, pero no tenía amigos reales. Nada como lo que Lincoln y Clyde tenían.

Se sentó en el sofá, abatida. Ella se sentía más deprimida, así como lo había hecho con más frecuencia últimamente, incluso sus hermanos le tomaron un poco de atención, dándole aliento y palabras de ánimo ante... lo que fuera que le sucediera. Pero nadie era tan útil como Lincoln. Entró en la sala de estar, tomando nota del estado de ánimo de Lucy. Ni siquiera estaba viendo televisión o algo así.

‒ ¿Luce, estás bien? ‒

Se sentó junto a su hermana.

‒ Sí, estoy bien. ‒ ella mintió. Ella realmente no quería molestar a nadie con sus problemas.

‒ Por favor, Lucy. Ya sé cuándo te estás triste y cuándo no. Vamos, cuéntame. ‒ Lincoln presionó sobre el asunto de su hermanita, sólo queriendo ayudarla.

Lucy suspiró. A veces, sentía que la inteligencia de su hermano podría ser molesta. ¡Era una bendición y una maldición para ella!

‒ Es sólo que... nunca hice amigos en la escuela preescolar... Y pronto estaré empezando el kindergarten... ¿Y si pasa lo mismo?

Lincoln suspiró, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Intentó pensar en qué decir, en verdad lo hizo. Quería ayudar a su hermana, pero... no siempre tenía buenos consejos.

‒ Yo... Estoy seguro de que no, Lucy. Solo tienes que intentar, eso es todo lo que puedo decir...

Se sintió mal por ello. Quería darle consejos sabios como un viejo místico de una película de fantasía.

‒ Ya... ya veo. ‒ Era todo con lo que Lucy respondió. A veces olvidaba que Lincoln no era una solución fija para todos sus problemas. A pesar de que realmente le parecía a veces.

Lincoln mordisqueó su labio inferior en pensamiento. Miró alrededor de la habitación y vio una película que alguien dejó expuesta en el mueble de la televisión, una que era particularmente bien conocida por todo el mundo, con excepción de Lucy en esos momentos.

Quizás no era un experto en darle consejos a los demás, pero lo que si sabía hacer bien era sugerir alguna actividad como un modo de distracción, y eso era una clara ventaja para él, en especial cuando lidiaba con los problemas de Lucy.

‒ Oye, ¿qué tal si vemos una película? Así nos quitamos esas cosas de las cabezas ‒ Él sugirió, mientras se paraba para recoger la película de su sitio y enseñársela.

‒ ¿Cuál película? ‒ preguntó Lucy. No estaba realmente de humor para una, pero supuso que no podía empeorar las cosas.

‒ "La pesadilla antes de Navidad." ‒ Él respondió mientras volvía a sentarse con su hermana.

‒ Hmm... No creo haber visto esa... ‒ comentó Lucy.

‒ Bueno, en ese caso vale la pena que la veas, ¿no? ‒ exclamó Lincoln, con un tono inquisitivo, y algo juguetón.

A Lucy le fascinaba el hecho de ver o presenciar algo nuevo... y si era junto a su hermano mayor, mucho mejor. Aunque, debía de admitir que esa película la inquietaba un poco. Sonaba un poco aterradora, ¡incluso con la Navidad en el título! Pero a medida que la película continuaba... ella se encontraba disfrutándola. Al final, ella miraba fijamente la película mientras Jack y Sally se besaban, mientras estaba escuchando la respiración tenue de su hermano, con la cabeza inclinada contra su hombro.

Después de que la película terminara, Lincoln se levantó con cuidado y procedió a guardar la película. Ella lo miró, sonriendo. Quizás su hermano no era bueno para arreglar sus problemas, pero siempre lograba levantarle el ánimo, aún si no lo demostraba.

‒ Gracias por hacer eso conmigo, Lincoln. Me gustó mucho.

* * *

Haciendo un avance rápido de tres años. Lucy tiene siete años y Lincoln diez. Fue en este punto que Lucy comenzó en su fase gótica. Había pedido a sus padres que toda su ropa futura fuera negra y, afortunadamente, ella ya tenía el pelo negro, así que no tenía que teñirlo. Rita y Lynn Sr. gustaban de permitir la libertad de sus hijos para expresarse. Y, parecía bastante inofensivo, así que ¿por qué no?

Sin embargo, el cambio era casi desconcertante. Rápidamente pasó de la tímida pero alegre niña a la "Sra. Oscuridad y Perdición". Era dudoso por lo fácil que era todavía hacerla sonreír, y más su por su apreciación de la cultura. Sus suspiros dramáticos y diatribas sobre lo vacío que estaba parecía más por efecto que cualquier otra cosa. "La pesadilla antes de la Navidad" le dio inicialmente interés en lo oscuro y espeluznante, y la lectura de un poema de Edgar Allan Poe en la escuela comenzó con la pelota haciendo una carrera loca por la colina en su fase actual.

‒ Lincoln.

Eso... fue la desventaja de esta transformación. Lucy tenía una tendencia a sorprender a la gente y hablarle directamente en su oído, asustándola fuera de sus cabales.

" _¡Diablos! ¿Cómo se las arregló para conseguir ser tan buena para esconderse de la vista de alguien?"_

El chico se apoderó de su pecho, su corazón estaba martillando en tiempo extra.

‒ ¡Cielos, Luce, me has asustado!

Lucy se encogió de hombros de un modo algo apologético.

‒ ¿Qué necesitabas?

Lucy hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia arriba, hacia las rejillas de ventilación.

‒ Yo estaba en mi camino a los respiraderos profundos y oscuros para escribir mi poesía, que me recuerdan mucho a mi alma agonizante.

Ella sentía la necesidad de recordar a la gente esto a menudo.

‒ Me preguntaba si querías acompañarme.

A Lucy siempre le había gustado pasar tiempo con Lincoln. Más que cualquiera de sus otras hermanas. Nunca se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, pero él era su favorito de todos. Aparte, ella había notado algo. Parecía que realmente le gustaba pasar más tiempo con él recientemente. Casi era como una necesidad. Cuando estaba a su alrededor, casi instantáneamente se sentía más feliz y tranquila, y sentía que unas cigarras se arrastraban en su estómago. Era un sentimiento extraño, desconocido... pero le gustaba.

Lincoln sonrió y asintió.

‒ Claro, suena divertido. ‒ Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de su hermana, perdiendo la pequeña sonrisa que emitió al hacerlo. Los dos entraron en los respiraderos, arrastrándose por los pasajes fríos. Lincoln siguió a Lucy hasta que los dos se encontraron con un pequeño campamento con papeles, plumas, un libro de las obras de Poe y una linterna.

‒ Vaya, estás realmente preparada, ¿eh?

‒ Es mi santuario, mi habitación lejos de mi habitación. ‒ Lucy respondió, acurrucada por los suministros. ‒ Nadie más sube aquí, así nadie más se mete con mis cosas.

‒ Bueno, eso es inteligente de tu parte.

Lincoln procedió a ver cada una de las cosas, sentado junto a su hermana. Luego una duda lo invadió:

‒ Oye, ¿no sería un dolor el tener que transportar todas estas cosas de un lado a otro? ¿Y esto? ‒ Él notó un pedazo de papel con algunos escritos que se encontraba a la vista. ‒ ¿Estás en medio de algo?

‒ Oh. Eso. ‒ dijo Lucy, recogiendo el pedazo de papel. ‒ Sí, es mi último poema, ¿te gustaría oírlo?

Lincoln asintió y Lucy se aclaró la garganta, antes de leerlo:

En las venas de esta casa.

Sigo en silencio como una rata.

Se sentirá mi corazón como brea.

Hasta que salga de esta Tierra.

" _Guau. Eso fue... oscuro. Aunque no es diferente a lo que Lucy suele escribir."_

Lincoln sonrió. ‒ ¡Me gusta, Luce! Fue muy... intenso.

" _Espero haber dicho la palabra correcta._ _"_

Lucy tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de sonreír. ¡Ella tenía una apariencia que mantener al día!

‒ Gracias, Lincoln, ahora intenta. Ella le entregó una pluma y papel.

‒ Oh. Ahh... Esto no es realmente mi traje fuerte, Luce...

Era verdad. Nunca había sido poeta, ni escritor. O mucho de cualquier cosa, de verdad.

‒ Vamos... Todo el mundo tiene que empezar en alguna parte. Solo un poema. ¿Por favor?

En este punto, ella enfatizó esa petición en un tono casi suplicante. No quería que se marchara, y hasta deseaba poder darle los clásicos ojos de perrito. Ahh... las cosas que sacrificó por ese corte de pelo.

Lincoln suspiró y dijo:

‒ Está bien, está bien. Solo uno.

Miró hacia el papel en sus pensamientos, extrañando la pequeña sonrisa de Lucy. Le tomó unos veinte minutos más o menos escribir algo, en el que Lucy simplemente se sentó y lo miró con las manos cuidadosamente plegadas en su regazo.

‒ Está bien... creo que tengo algo. Aquí va... ‒ dijo Lincoln, aclarándose la garganta.

Me siento mareado, me vuelve loco.

En mi mente, siempre estoy tan tosco.

Tener diez hermanas no siempre es una fortuna.

Pero no importa, las amo y a cada una.

Para cuando terminó, el chico de cabello blanco parecía mantenerse tímidamente ante su hermana. De una u otra forma, no podía dejar de sentir que quizás no estaba en el mismo ritmo que ella.

‒ Lo siento, realmente no soy bueno en esto... ‒ dijo, rascándose la nuca.

Como si fuera algo profético, Lucy no pensó de buena gana él no logró captar la idea:

" _¡Esto se supone que debe ser deprimente! ¡Pero terminó siendo dulce!"_

Sin embargo, no podía estar molesta con él por eso. Por lo tanto, optó por demostrarle su apoyo:

‒ No, no. Fue bueno, Lincoln.

Ella se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

‒ Yo también te amo, hermano. ‒ Ella zumbó en su oído.

Lincoln sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

* * *

Más tarde ese año, Halloween se estaba acercando. Lucy, quien ahora se molesta porque no era el día en que nació, estaba teniendo un pequeño problema. ¡Parecía que nadie en la casa sabía de qué se trataba Halloween! ¡Se trataba de cosas terroríficas! ¡Cosas que provenían de la noche! Ninguna de sus hermanas parecía darse cuenta de que, sin duda, sus trajes de Halloween no mostraban ese espíritu festivo.

Lily, aunque estaba fuera de su poder, iba en un traje de ardilla de cuerpo entero, Lisa era Albert Einstein, Lola era una princesa, aunque eso no era una gran diferencia con su atuendo normal. Lana, al menos, iba como un monstruo de basura, aunque todo el mundo sabía que era una excusa para correr toda la noche toda sucia. Lynn era un jugador de fútbol, básicamente, llevando puesto su uniforme regular. Luan era un comediante, ¿quién lo diría? Luna era una estrella de rock, así que usaba su ropa habitual, y Leni era gatita "atractiva", mientras que Lori se saltó el proceso del "dulce o truco" para ir a una fiesta.

Los únicos que quedaban eran Lucy y Lincoln. Lincoln no le había dicho a nadie, excepto a sus padres, de quién iba a estar disfrazado. Si Lucy tuviera que adivinar, de seguro iba a estar disfrazado como el héroe de "Ace Savvy", del que seguía hablando sin parar. En cuanto a ella, bueno, ella iba disfrazada como Lydia Deetz. ¡Ella sólo se había metido de lleno con Beetlejuice, y ya quería que ir vestida como ella!

Todo el mundo estaba listo y ganduleaba por la casa, excepto por Lincoln. Fuera lo que fuese, necesitaba la ayuda de mamá arriba. Lucy estaba arriba en su cama, completamente vestida y sentada en su cama. Estaba en el medio de un dilema por adivinar lo que podría estar pasando, y más aún cuando él sólo le dijo que era una sorpresa para ella. Cuando de pronto la puerta de su habitación y de Lynn se abrió de golpe, acabó por sorprender a Lucy. Un grito loco resonó desde la puerta.

‒ ¡Luce, es la hora del espectáculo! ‒ oyó a Lincoln gritar.

Lucy dejó escapar un jadeo de sorpresa inusitada. De pie en el umbral de la puerta estaba Lincoln, completamente vestido como Beetlejuice; ¡el traje, el maquillaje, el pelo! ¡Incluso tenía los dientes de color verde! Se levantó de la cama, cerrando rápidamente la brecha entre ellos.

‒ Lincoln, tú... Te pareces a... ‒ Ella se calló.

Lincoln se puso una amplia sonrisa. ‒ Me veo bien, ¿eh? Mamá me ayudó con todo el maquillaje y esas cosas. ‒ Posó una o dos veces, mostrándole a Lucy su disfraz.

‒ Yo... Sí. ¿Pero tú... lo hiciste... por mí? ‒ Por alguna razón, Lucy ya estaba sintiéndose algo nerviosa y no tenía ni idea del por qué ‒ ¿Es eso cierto?

Lincoln asintió. ‒ ¡Puedes apostarlo! Cuando descubrí de qué ibas disfrazada, decidí que quería vestirme junto contigo. ‒ Se rascó la nuca. ‒ Quiero decir, espero que esté bien...

Lincoln recibió una respuesta con un abrazo sorprendentemente fuerte de Lucy, que casi lo hace caer al suelo. ‒ ¡Está más que bien, me encanta! ‒ sonaba extrañamente atolondrada, había pasado un tiempo desde que hablaba así. ‒ Gracias, Lincoln, esto significa mucho para mí.

Lincoln rió entre dientes y devolvió el abrazo. Pudieron permanecer así por un tiempo indefinido, pero los dos saltaron un poco cuando oyeron el ruido de una cámara y fueron cegados por un destello. Estando de pie en el pasillo estaba mamá con su cámara, sonriendo a los dos.

‒ ¡Uy, ustedes dos se ven muy preciosos! ¡Perdón, pero tuve que conseguir una foto! ‒ ella rió mientras los dos niños se sonrojaban un poco.

El resto de la noche fue genial para los dos, especialmente para Lucy. Prácticamente no soltó la mano de Lincoln cuando recorrieron el vecindario, y recolectaron una gran cantidad de caramelos gracias al juego de disfraces. Cuando se fue a la cama más tarde esa noche, consiguiendo llenarse de dulces, Lucy soltó unos de sus acostumbrados suspiros, pero esta vez con satisfacción.

Ya sabía lo que implicaba esa sensación, y más aún cuando sintió a esas arañas empezando a gatear en su estómago de nuevo.

Ella estaba enamorada de su hermano... y le gustaba.

Lucy albergaba estos sentimientos dentro de ella. Ella sabía que no era correcto, amar a un hermano como él, ¡pero ella no podía evitarlo! Ella guardaba un frasco apretado en ella, ya que no podía decirle a nadie; ella ni siquiera insinuó acerca de ello en cualquiera de sus poemas, por si acaso.

Pasaron los meses, y Lucy trató con sus sentimientos de la única manera en cómo ella sabía hacerlo. Simplemente pasaba más tiempo con Lincoln. ¡Ella no podía luchar contra sus sentimientos, ella no quería! Se sentía tan feliz, tan segura cuando estaba con su hermano. Se dio cuenta de que pasó más tiempo con él que de costumbre, lo cual ya era mucho decir. ¡Era como si estuvieran conectados en la cadera!

Por supuesto, Lincoln ni siquiera consideraba los verdaderos sentimientos de Lucy por él. Sólo se limitaba a pasar grandes momentos con ella, sin imaginarse que el amor que sentía por él era algo más intenso.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO I**


	2. Punto crítico

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Yaridovich23

Traducción y adaptación al español hecha por mí

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

 **GRACIAS**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

Pasaron los meses, y pronto fue el Día de San Valentín. La mayoría de las chicas de la familia, si lo admitieran o no, esperaba con interés esta "gran fiesta romántica". Sin embargo, ese caso era una excepción en Lucy. No porque ella nunca obtuvo ninguna tarjeta de San Valentín, no. Su alma profunda y negra no tenía necesidad de tales cosas, especialmente de sus compañeros de clase; no, sólo lo veía por lo que era: un sello distintivo de una celebración utilizado para exprimir dinero de los consumidores.

Ella soltó un suspiro mientras se sentaba en medio de su clase. Era un período libre para el intercambio de cartas y de no hacer nada. Sin embargo, Lucy no estaba teniendo intenciones de hacer nada de eso. De hecho, ella decidió que era hora de deshacerse de este lío de cosas chillonas mientras podía. Usando el sigilo, salió de su salón, sabiendo exactamente adónde iba.

Iba ver a Lincoln, por supuesto.

Vagó hasta el área de quinto grado de la escuela. Cuando se acercó a la clase de Lincoln, y escudriñó el interior. Dentro estaba la escena que ella esperaba, la habitación decorada con corazones y otras cosas asquerosas; como era costumbre, todo el mundo tenía las clásicas cajas pequeñas en la parte delantera de sus pupitres rellenas con tarjetas decorativas. Recorrió con la vista la habitación y encontró a su hermano... con una caja vacía. Lucy frunció el ceño, mirando a su hermano; estaba claro que le molestaba la falta de atención, pero estaba tratando lo mejor posible para esconderlo, ya que parecía que nadie más parecía notarlo o preocuparse por él. Huelga decir que eso le dolió el corazón a Lucy... ella tenía que hacer algo.

Rápidamente regresó a su aula, sin que nadie pareciera haber notado su ausencia.

" _Perfecto."_

Rápidamente hizo una pequeña cosa para Lincoln, una tarjeta con el habitual paquete de San Valentín: con brillos y corazones dibujados en ella, ese tipo de cosas. En el interior, ella escribió: "Para el mejor chico de este mundo. Con amor, tu admiradora secreta."

" _Bien. Perfecto."_

Una vez más salió corriendo de la habitación, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y se dirigió a la clase de su hermano, pero tenía que ser especialmente disimulada para esto. Por suerte, Lincoln se estaba enfocando más en mirar por la ventana.

" _Muy bien, Lucy ¡Es el momento perfecto para atacar!"_ , pensó ella.

Entró en el aula, escurriéndose furtivamente hacia el escritorio de su hermano mayor, sin ser vista por él o sus compañeros de clase. Deslizó la tarjeta en silencio en su caja y salió rápidamente al pasillo, mirando de nuevo al interior.

Tomó un momento, pero Lincoln se dio cuenta de que alguien metió en su caja una tarjeta de San Valentín para él. Parecía confundido, pero la abrió y luego sonrió un poco. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar a la responsable de ello, pero para ese entonces Lucy se había ido.

Después de la escuela, Lucy notó que Lincoln parecía más nervioso que de costumbre durante el viaje de regreso a casa. Ella y él se sentaron uno al lado del otro, como de costumbre.

‒ Entonces, Luce, ¿cómo estuvo tu Día de San Valentín? ‒ preguntó Lincoln de manera insinuante.

Lucy se encogió de hombros. ‒ Me recuerda que la persona común es tonta y se rinde mucho a las normas sociales. ‒ Ella respondió. ‒ ¿Y tú? Te ves feliz por algo, ¿conseguiste un montón de tarjetas de San Valentín?

La sonrisa de Lincoln se ensanchó, ya que era de esperar una respuesta como esa de Lucy

‒ Sí. Bueno,... algo así... ‒ dijo con un tono melancólico. Eso hizo que el corazón de Lucy vibrara, e hizo que agarrase su mano durante la duración del viaje, acariciándola de vez en cuando.

Ese gesto quizá haya incomodado a Lincoln un poco, pero de cierta manera sabía que su hermanita entendía por lo que pasaba. Tal vez no había conseguido la tan ansiada atención amorosa que se prometía ese día, pero sabía que aún contaba con sus hermanas para salir de sus más grandes desilusiones.

* * *

Poco después, Lucy tenía ocho años y Lincoln once. Era por este punto que Lucy casi había renunciado a hacer amigos fuera de la familia. De hecho, fue triste decir que ella fue evitada y acosada en la escuela. Cuando comenzó su fase gótica, la gente a su alrededor empezó a darle un amplio espacio. También oyó los ya esperados susurros, los que aludían que era un "fenómeno", "espeluznante", o "fea". Ella nunca dijo nada, ni siquiera se lo dijo a su familia... pero dolía. Dolía mucho. No fue hasta el año escolar actual que realmente comenzó a tratar con los matones. Afortunadamente, no tendían a hacerle encuentros físicos, pero el dolor que ocasionaba ese abuso verbal todavía perduraba.

Sin embargo, uno de estos casos que fue una clara excepción a la regla, ocurrió durante el recreo en un día promedio. Los niños Loud tendían a hacer su propia cosa cada día: Lana jugaba en el barro, Lola se admiraba en el espejo cerca de un maestro en caso de que alguien intentara meterse con ella, y Lincoln tendía a pasar el rato con Clyde. Lucy, por su parte, solía tocar algún tema tan oscuro para que pudiera leer o escribir sobre ello. Ella estaba haciendo su camino a un lugar de esa índole cuando se topó con alguien, un muchacho que era más alto que ella.

‒ Oh, lo siento. ‒ dijo, tratando de caminar alrededor de él, pero se detuvo cuando éste le arrebató lo que llevaba en sus manos: ¡una colección de historias de H. P. Lovecraft que Lincoln le había conseguido para su cumpleaños de ese año!

‒ ¡Oye, devuélvemelo! ‒ Ahí, una pizca de rabia rodeaba su habitual voz monótona.

El chico miró la portada del libro y se burló, ignorando las palabras de Lucy:

‒ ¡Qué libro tan estúpido! ¡Debería hacerte un favor y deshacerme de esto por ti! ‒ Él se burló.

‒ ¡No! ‒ gritó Lucy, exteriorizando aún más su angustia.

Trató de agarrar el libro, pero era de corta de estatura como para alcanzarlo, mientras que el matón levantaba el libro sobre su cabeza.

‒ ¡Eso fue un regalo para mí!

Ella intentó saltar, pero sin éxito haciendo que el matón se burlara aún más de ella.

Lincoln, por su parte, estaba caminando por el patio de recreo. Clyde estaba enfermo ese día, así que estaba solo por su cuenta. Fue ahí que se quedó paralizado cuando vio a Lucy y al matón en medio de su discusión. Lincoln sintió cómo el ritmo cardiaco se le aceleraba debido a la impotencia. Lincoln por lo general no se metía de lleno en las peleas, y el niño era un poco más grande que él, ¡pero él tenía que hacer ALGO! Era el deber que, según él, debía de tener cualquier hermano e hijo de toda familia: no podía permitir que nada malo le pasara a sus relativos, y a medida que se estaba acercando, de repente casi se convulsiona cuando vio a ese cretino empujar a Lucy al suelo.

De manera predeterminada, la visión de Lincoln se puso roja y, actuando por impulso, el matón recibió por parte del chico una pedrada en la cabeza desde la parte posterior.

‒ ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA, AHORA!

Sobra decir que fue un grave error. Tras recuperarse de su exabrupto, la furia que Lincoln antes sentía fue reemplazada rápidamente por el temor de presenciar al matón que se estaba acercando hacia él con rapidez.

Tratando de evitar ser alcanzado, hizo esfuerzos para escapar de la situación, burlando al matón mediante un largo recorrido por toda la escuela, sólo para ser emboscado en el interior del edificio por el matón; para cuando Lincoln intentó disculparse con él, ya era demasiado tarde, el chico del cabello blanco recibió un fuerte golpe en su cara.

Luego de caer aturdido al suelo, pasó un pequeño rato intentando levantarse, sólo para ser pateado constantemente en su cara y en todo su cuerpo, y para cuando el abusador fue detenido abruptamente por una figura misteriosa, su vista se nubló por completo, cayendo en un estado de coma.

* * *

El funcionamiento de la mente era algo que ninguno es capaz de explicar con facilidad. Habitualmente, cuando uno se encuentra en un estado de somnolencia, se puede sentir el cómo nuestro cerebro se va apagando debido a la falta de sueño. Sin embargo, resulta curioso el hecho de que aún soñando, el cerebro permanece activo, lo cual era una buena explicación a los sueños que presenciamos en una realidad idónea para nosotros.

Sin embargo, el cerebro de Lincoln no se encontraba activo mientras soñaba, ni siquiera estaba luchando por permanecer encendido debido a que él se sentía soñoliento, estaba luchando por no caer en la inconsciencia absoluta, pero al tratar de recuperar sus sentidos, estaba percibiendo ciertas sensaciones, y entre ellas eran un conjunto de olores estériles y un calor que se volvía cada vez más reconfortante. El ritmo de su conciencia en estado de recuperación era lento, pero entre más se concentraba por volver a la realidad más le costaba percibir su ubicación actual, pero haría hasta lo imposible para no perderse en ese vacío negro, y evitar perder de vista a sus amigos y a su familia...

‒ ¿Lincoln?

Lincoln casi saltó un pie en el aire tras escuchar una voz algo quebrada llamando su atención, pero se detuvo de improvisto ante un dolor punzante que recorría casi todo su cuerpo. Abrió lentamente sus ojos sólo para ser cegado por una luz de una procedencia extraña, y volviéndose para ver a Lucy, la cual estaba a un lado de una cama de hospital, en la cual estaba arropado.

‒ ¡Cielos, Lucy, te he pedido que no hagas eso!

‒ Lo siento. ‒ dijo ella, sonando en su forma habitual. ‒ Yo... yo sólo quería comprobar que estuvieras vivo, ¿te encuentras bien? ‒ preguntó Lucy, sonando un poco más preocupada.

El tono en su voz era algo que incomodó a Lincoln, ya que no era normal en ella, pero al menos era algo comprensible, sobre todo cuando alguien quien quieres es llevado a urgencias, y este permanece por un tiempo sin despertar. También logró recordar lo que llevó hasta donde estaba ahora, comenzando a sentirse culpable por el hecho de haber ayudado a su hermanita en momentos delicados.

" _¡Diablos! ¿Cómo pude ser tan... insensible? Se supone que... debo... estar ahí para todos"_

‒ Oh. Sí. Estaré bien. Valió la pena, supongo ‒ dijo Lincoln, animándose un poco. ‒ Lamento no haber visto antes que te estaban acosando, Luce.

Lucy negó con la cabeza, tratando de no llorar... Ya era de esperarse que Lincoln encontrara una manera de culparse a sí mismo.

" _¡Cielos! Eres tan bueno..."_ , pensó Lucy

‒ No, me alegro de que hayas venido cuando lo hiciste. Realmente aprecio la ayuda, Lincoln.

Lincoln asintió, formando una sonrisa. ‒ ¡Por supuesto que haría eso por cualquiera de mis hermanas! ¡Nadie se mete con ustedes en mi guardia!

Lucy no pudo evitarlo más, esta vez, realmente sonrió mientras soltaba una primera lágrima. Olisqueó un poco, antes de responderle con una voz casi cortada:

‒ Eres un excelente hermano mayor, Lincoln, ¿lo sabías?

Ella lo rodeó en un abrazo, pero lo suficiente suave para evitarle más daño.

‒ Bueno, yo... lo aprecio, Lucy. ‒ exclamó Lincoln.

Seguramente no se sentía como un buen hermano a veces, pero considerando el hecho de que algo así provenía de alguien muy cercano a él, tomó el cumplido como algo oficial.

‒ ¿Quieres que me quede? Si quieres te puedo hacer compañía... de todas formas, los demás ya lo saben, y no tardaran en regresar de la cafetería y enterarse de que ya estás despierto ‒ preguntó Lucy.

‒... creo que eso me gustaría. Gracias, Lucy. ‒ dijo Lincoln, abrazando a Lucy con una cálida sonrisa.

" _¡Je! Al menos tendré un poco de tiempo pacífico antes de un gran escándalo"_ , pensó Lincoln.

Lucy y Lincoln lograron compartir un pequeño tiempo a solas antes de que Leni irrumpiera entre ellos, asombrándose por ver a su hermano al fin despierto y avisándole a los demás sobre ello.

Muchos detalles salieron de una jovial y acalorada charla entre Lincoln y su familia, entre ellos el hecho de que el director Huggins sorprendiera al matón en el acto y, tras hacerlo obligar a que confesara sus razones de su comportamiento, lo suspendiera por un mes; también, con el hecho de que todo eso se originó con abuso dirigido hacia Lucy, el director se encargó se imponer una norma de cero atosigamiento para todos, aunado al hecho de que le otorgara a Lincoln unos días libres por cuestiones de rehabilitación.

Por otro lado, la familia entera estaba regocijante de que él lograra despertar nuevamente y orgullosa de que su pequeño varón actuara de forma valiente por proteger a alguien de los suyos de alguien más abusivo. Sobra decir que, a cambio de eso, el chico de pelo blanco obtuvo muchas atenciones especiales por los días en los que estuvo en recuperación.

* * *

Semanas más tarde, Lucy estaba escribiendo en los respiraderos como lo hacía normalmente. Ella tendía a mantenerse alrededor de la zona cerca de la habitación de Lincoln. Le gustaba saber si estaba allí en cualquier momento. ¿Eso no era espeluznante? Lucy realmente no lo sabía, pero siempre tenía una excusa, ya quería permanecer siempre al lado de su "héroe".

Aquel día fue algo especial para ella, en donde su familia estaba en medio de sus actividades, mientras que ella tenía la casa para sí sola. Ella no era alguien que anhelaba estar sola por mucho tiempo, pero fue una oportunidad perfecta para experimentar un nuevo tema en su libro de poesía: el romance, más que nada debido a su hermano.

Para ella, lo que sentía por su hermano se estaba volviendo en algo casi insoportable como incontrolable, pero al mismo tiempo no podía permitirse el lujo de ser descubierta a primera vista, y una vez que logró estar completamente sola, no podía desperdiciar esta bella oportunidad, tanto para escribir como para recitar en voz alta.

Tras terminar un centésimo poema de esa índole, ella escuchó la puerta principal golpear, todo el camino desde su ubicación. Oyó pasos frenéticos subiendo las escaleras y luego la puerta de Lincoln cerrarse de golpe.

" _¿A qué se debe todo ese ruido?"_

Se deslizó furtivamente hacia la abertura de ventilación de la habitación de Lincoln y miró dentro. Ella vio a Lincoln sentado en su cama, mirando fijamente al piso. Parecía molesto por algo.

" _¿Pero qué pasa?"_

Pronto, él comenzó a romper en un sollozo tranquilo, enterrando su cara en sus manos. Si esa escena no logró activar los instintos protectores de Lucy, entonces no sé qué más pudo hacerlo...

Lucy no podía soportar esto. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo. Ella no debe escabullirse de esa manera, no cuando su hermano estaba así. Salió al vestíbulo y llamó a la puerta de Lincoln.

‒ Lincoln, ¿puedo entrar?

Normalmente nunca hacía esto. Siempre acababa por entrar en la habitación a su antojo, como con todas las demás.

Por un momento, podía oír sus sollozos desde afuera, para luego dar lugar a una pausa; Lucy pudo oír a Lincoln primero olisquear, para luego escucharlo intentar componerse:

‒ Sí, claro. Adelante.

Al acatar la permisión, Lucy quiso entrar de manera inmediata, pero hizo una pausa en sus pasos.

" _Tal vez fue una mala idea..."_

Al llamarle la atención a su hermano, Lucy sabía que eso implicaba en estar cara a cara ante la mirada de su querido hermano marcada por su propia angustia, no era algo que ella ni sus otras hermanas eran capaces de soportar. No quería hacerlo, al menos no sola; ahora más que nada, quería retractarse de sus acciones y pedir ayuda. Sin embargo...

" _¡No! ...no. Lincoln ha estado allí muchas veces por mí. Ahora es el momento de devolverle el favor"._

Lucy abrió lentamente la puerta y se asomó. Ahí, se topó con la visión más pesarosa de Lincoln, quien estaba tratando de parecer casual, pero sus ojos rojos e hinchados lo delataban. Eso, junto con las lágrimas en su rostro que le faltaba borrar. Se aclaró la garganta, la cual seguía algo ronca, y preguntó:

‒ ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Lucy sintió que le dolía el corazón. Incluso cuando estaba claramente angustiado, Lincoln trató de poner una cara valiente para su hermana... por lo que, se apartó de la idea de ser confidencial y decidió que era mejor ser contundente, todo en un intento por enmendar su problema.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se acercó y se sentó a su lado en la cama:

‒ Lincoln, no tienes que fingir por mí. Te he oído y te he visto llorando, quería hablar contigo acerca de eso.

Lincoln miró a su hermana. Honestamente, no le sorprendió. Por una infinidad de veces, les había pedido a todas sus hermanas que le proporcionaran algo de privacidad de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, siempre olvidaba que estaba lidiando con la casa Loud, un lugar en donde nunca se ha oído de la privacidad.

Iba a reclamarle a Lucy más tarde sobre espiar a los demás, pero ahora no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Miró al suelo, soltó un profundo suspiro y exclamó:

‒ Lamento que me hayas visto así, no es justo.

Lucy estaba confundida ahora.

" _¿Por qué se disculpa por llorar?"_

Ella apoyó una mano en su hombro.

‒ Eso no es nada por lo que debas disculparte, Lincoln. ¿No quieres hablar de ello?

El consuelo realmente no era su traje fuerte, pero ella sentía que tenía que tratar de hacerlo por él.

Lincoln dejó escapar un suspiro triste.

‒ Yo... Estoy harto de no tener gente fuera de la familia en la que pueda confiarle mis sentimientos, ¿sabes?

Oh, ella lo sabía.

‒ Paige ha estado alejándose de mí últimamente... Me siento como un monstruo. Uno que sólo mi familia podría to-tolerar... ‒ empezó a ahogarse al final allí, con nuevas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

No era de sorprenderse de que los pequeños romances que tenía su hermano le causaban cierta injuria; pero aún así terminaba por apoyarlo, porque sabía que él quería lo mejor para ella, con tal de que él también se viera y se sintiera feliz, tal y como él lo hace con ella.

En sí, ya sabía que desde que Ronnie Anne se mudó con su familia a otro estado, su hermano resultó algo afectado por dicho evento. A pesar de que aún seguía en contacto con ella por medio de video-llamadas, no era lo mismo como tenerla de frente.

Hubo un momento en que logró reencontrarse con sus sentimientos más entrañables gracias a esa chica conocida como Paige, la cual era una chica bonita y amable, y compartía con Lincoln su pasión por los videojuegos y todo tipo de diversión. Sin embargo, todo comenzó a complicarse cuando ella se enteró de que aún mantenía un nexo con Ronnie Anne, y aparte nunca logró compartir su gusto por su superhéroe favorito, Ace Saavy.

No hacía falta ser un genio para entender que detrás de la apariencia amigable de Paige se ocultaba una personalidad cerrada y algo prejuiciosa; Lucy conocía estos sentimientos demasiado bien, ayudando a su empatía con su hermano.

‒ No eres un monstruo, Lincoln, eres un buen hermano y un chico increíble. ‒ Le frotó su espalda. ‒ ¿Recuerdas todas aquellas veces que estuviste allí para mí y las demás?, ¿recuerdas cuándo estaba triste y actuaste como mi respaldo...? ¿Recuerdas cuándo te enfrentaste a ese matón?

Lincoln apreció las palabras, pero no ayudaron mucho.

‒ Si soy un buen tipo, ¿por qué me siento como un perdedor? ‒ Sabía que probablemente no era justo desahogar sus penas en frente de Lucy, ya que ella tenía más de un asunto crudo que él. Pero tenía que sacar esto. ‒ ¿Por qué...? ‒ Se detuvo y solo se rompió llorando, sollozando en sus manos.

Lucy realmente no sabía qué decir, así que abrazó a su hermano, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de miseria, y tratando de no llorar. Era tan doloroso ver a alguien a quien amaba con tanto dolor. Cuando empezó a calmarse, le besó la mejilla.

Se apartó del abrazó, lo sostuvo de sus hombros y dijo:

‒ No importa lo que piensen los demás, no importa cómo te sientas... te seguiré amando, Lincoln.

Lincoln limpió el exceso de lágrimas y le sonrió.

‒ Gracias, Luce... Aún así, lamento que tuvieras que haber visto todo esto. ‒ Volvió a mirar al suelo. ‒ Yo soy tu hermano mayor, se supone que estoy allí para ayudarte, no al revés.

Lucy sacudió la cabeza. ‒ No me importa, Lincoln, quiero ayudarte si puedo, no tienes que embotellar estos sentimientos, siempre puedes venir a mí, o tal vez podemos ayudarte a desahogarlos con poesía o algo así.

Lincoln pensó por un segundo, luego la miró de nuevo y asintió.

‒ Sí... Sí, eso... suena bien, gracias, Lucy. ‒ Los dos intercambiaron otro abrazo. ‒ Creo que queda algo de chocolate, ¿quieres ir a buscar algo?

Lucy asintió con la cabeza. ‒ Me gustaría eso.

Y así los dos salieron de la habitación de Lincoln, tomados de la mano, sabiendo que tendrían al menos a una persona en la que podían confiar.

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO II**


	3. Cita nocturna

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Yaridovich23

Traducción y adaptación al español hecha por mí

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III**

Una semana más tarde, Lincoln le hizo una promesa a Lucy. Una que era un poco simple en la superficie. Lucy quería ir a un cementerio para una visita. Ella nunca había ido a uno antes, y necesitaba caminar entre los muertos. Desafortunadamente, Lincoln no especificó cuándo llevaría a cabo la visita para acompañarla.

Pasaron unos días desde que se hizo la promesa... y entonces, ocurrió lo inesperado:

‒ Lincoln.

El muchacho se despertó con un grito asombrado, mirando alrededor de su habitación oscura.

‒ ¡¿Ah, qué?! ‒ Se apartó, tratando de ajustar sus ojos a la oscuridad. Entonces fue golpeado con una luz cegadora cuando el interruptor de su luz nocturna se activó, revelando a Lucy.

‒ Ay... Lucy, ¿qué estás haciendo? Son... ‒ se volvió para mirar su reloj despertador ‒...un cuarto para la medianoche.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza. ‒ Eso es correcto, pero baja la voz. ‒ Ella advirtió, hablando un poco más suave que de costumbre. ‒ No queremos despertar a nadie.

Lincoln, ahora despertando un poco, se restregó el cansancio de sus ojos. ‒ ¿Despertar a alguien?, ¿qué está pasando? ‒ Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de Lucy estaba en su ropa habitual, en lugar de su pijama. ‒ ¿Lucy...qué estás...?

‒ Vamos al cementerio, como prometiste. ‒ respondió la gótica en voz baja. ‒ Voy a esperar afuera para que te vistas.

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera discutir, Lucy lo dejó, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. El muchacho dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio. Esta fue una mala idea sin ninguna duda. Pero... él lo prometió. Sin embargo, ¿por qué no podía dejar que él la llevara durante el día?

‒ Oh, claro, porque es más escalofriante por la noche... ‒ murmuró Lincoln. Bueno, parece ya que estaba metiéndose en esto. Esperando que las cosas no salieran mal, el muchacho se vistió, cogió una linterna de debajo de su cama y salió de su habitación. Lucy le esperaba pacientemente, sentada en el escalón superior.

‒ ¿Estás listo? ‒ preguntó Lucy entre susurros, cuando su hermano se acercó. ‒ Hace días que espero esto.

Lincoln suspiró de nuevo. ‒ Estoy listo, pero no podemos permitirnos ser atrapados, y no podemos quedarnos por mucho tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? ‒ Susurró, bajando los escalones. Lucy asintió sin decir palabra, siguiendo a su hermano en silencio.

Los dos se detuvieron en el fondo, con las orejas abiertas para cualquier señal de que su mamá y su papá se despertaran. Afortunadamente, eso no fue el caso. Lincoln y Lucy se dirigieron a la puerta principal, abriéndola lo suficiente como para deslizarse a través de ella. Cuando salieron, los hermanos fueron golpeados con el frío de la tarde. Sin embargo, no había nada que no podían manejar, llevándose consigo todo lo necesario, eso incluía las llaves de la puerta principal, con las que aseguraron la entrada a la casa desde el exterior.

‒ Muy bien, será mejor apresurarnos. ‒ dijo Lincoln, apartándose del porche y dirigiéndose a la acera.

Antes de que lo perdiera de vista, Lucy alcanzó a su hermano, caminando junto a él mientras encendía su linterna para iluminar el camino. No se pronunciaron palabras durante unos minutos, hasta que, sin previo aviso, Lucy agarró la mano de Lincoln con una pequeña sonrisa.

‒ La luna está muy bonita esta noche, ¿no? ‒ preguntó ella, mirando hacia el cielo.

Lincoln miró junto a ella.

‒ Ah, una luna llena, debería haberlo adivinado. ‒ Él lo notó. ‒ Entonces, ¿por eso querías ir esta noche?

Lucy asintió con la cabeza. ‒ Por supuesto, a medianoche, cuando la luna está llena, la línea que divide este mundo y el siguiente estará en su punto más débil. Bueno, excepto por Halloween al menos, pero no quiero esperar tanto. De cualquier manera, veremos un fantasma, solo lo sé.

Le dio a su hermano un ligero apretón de manos.

‒ Ah... Sí. Estoy seguro de que lo haremos.

Por razones obvias, Lincoln no sonaba muy seguro, no sólo porque su hermanita y él estaban expuestos a los peligros que se escondían en la oscuridad, sino porque, al tratar de cumplir unas de las quimeras de Lucy, quizás era más probable que estuviera arriesgándose a una posible presencia onírica desagradable.

Sin embargo, durante el transcurso del paseo no hubo incidente alguno. Pero para evitar cualquier problema, Lincoln siempre tenía un ojo hacia sus alrededores ante cualquier gente, cualquiera que vagara tan tarde por la noche, ya que eso sería una mala noticia para ellos. Afortunadamente, no vieron ningún alma y unos diez minutos más tarde, llegaron al cementerio. Era de un tamaño decente, y también era de agradecerse a que no tenía puertas ni paredes para escalar, pero... había un detalle que no pudo evitar:

" _¿Soy yo o hay mucha niebla en el cementerio...?"_

Ese quizás sería un detalle lo suficientemente fuerte para tratar de convencer a Lucy de que algo no marchaba bien, pues si bien la noche era muy fresca que producía cierto repelús, era muy evidente de que no estaban a cercanías del invierno. Aún así...

" _¡No, debe ser su imaginación!"_

Lincoln, a pesar de que estaba algo cansado y con algo de frío, no iba a parar con tal de acompañar a su hermanita durante su más grande momento de complacencia.

‒ Rápido, que es casi la medianoche. ‒ instó Lucy, arrastrando a Lincoln en el cementerio con ella. Tal vez al entrar sintió que de repente el ambiente se enfrió más, pero decidió ignorarlo, ya que Lucy, en realidad, sonaba emocionada cuando ella empujaba a su hermano a través de las lápidas y el suelo santificado.

‒ ¡Muy bien, muy bien, Lucy! ‒ Lincoln se quejó un poco. ‒ Pero no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo después de la medianoche, ¿bien? ¿Y si alguien nota que estamos perdidos...? ‒ Él tragó saliva, ante las consecuencias más perturbadoras.

" _Probablemente... ¡estaré castigado hasta los veinte años!"._

Lucy soltó su mano. ‒ No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, lo prometo. ‒ Dijo, pasando su mano por una de las lápidas mientras caminaba. ‒ Hay una energía en el aire, ¿puedes sentirla? ‒ casi sonaba como una niña en una tienda de dulces.

‒ Ahh... bueno, siento algo. Definitivamente hay un escalofrío. ‒ dijo Lincoln, frotándose sus brazos al unísono.

" _¡Diablos! Debí haber traído un suéter o algo así."_

Lucy, extrañamente, no pareció importarle. Seguía mirando a su alrededor con su linterna, esperando ver a alguien... o algo asomándose por detrás de una lápida, pero cada vez que lo hacía, no veía nada.

‒ Mira esto, Lincoln. ‒ Lucy casi chirrió, señalando una tumba con la que se encontró. ‒ Esta es tan vieja que la escritura se ha desvanecido... Algún día, seremos así.

Lincoln miró y, de hecho, la escritura estaba tan lejos de ser legible. ‒ Ese fue un, ahh... buen pensamiento, Luce. ‒ comentó Lincoln con cierta incomodidad.

Lucy simplemente estuvo atenta a la respuesta de su hermano, sólo para posteriormente sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo. Al darle una ojeada, soltó un jadeo algo profundo:

‒ Son las 11:58, deprisa. ‒ Agarró de nuevo la mano de Lincoln y lo arrastró hasta que estuvieron frente a una grande y amenazadora estatua de un ángel amenazadora. ‒ Aquí. Este lugar es perfecto. ‒ Se sentó sobre la hierba fría y húmeda e instó a Lincoln a hacer lo mismo.

El chico se sentó frente a su hermana, aunque parecía confundido. ‒ ¿Perfecto? ¿Para qué? ‒ Miró a su alrededor, brillando los alrededores con la linterna.

‒ Voy a hablar con los muertos, por supuesto. ‒ dijo Lucy con su habitual monotonía, pero haciendo un claro énfasis como si hubiera sido obvias sus intenciones.

" _Ah, por supuesto. Debería haberlo sabido."_ , pensó Lincoln, de manera intranquila.

‒ Pero... ¿no necesitas velas o una bola de cristal para eso? ‒ Había visto a Lucy tratando de hablar con los muertos las suficientes veces como para recoger ese tipo de cosas.

‒ Normalmente, sí, pero como dije antes, la barrera entre los mundos será muy delgada, y creo que así debería ser capaz de hablarle a los muertos por mi cuenta. ‒ Lucy respondió.

En ese momento, su teléfono celular emitió un pitido, indicando que era medianoche. Respiró hondo y su voz tomó un tono más dramático:

‒ Espíritus, salid, habladnos y dadme vuestra señal. ‒ Ella gritó en la oscuridad.

No pasó nada.

‒ Vengan, fantasmas del más allá. ¡Escuchen mi llamada y dense a conocer!

Otra pausa. Una vez más, nada sucedió.

Lucy probó varias versiones de esta "llamada" en los próximos minutos, pero cada intento condujeron a nada. ‒ Yo... no lo entiendo, ¿por qué no pasa nada...? ‒ sonó un poco herida.

Lincoln se movió de modo que él se sentara al lado de Lucy, envolviéndola alrededor de un brazo. ‒ Está bien, Luce. Tal vez... tal vez la barrera no es lo suficientemente delgada esta noche. ‒ dijo, pensando en sus manos congeladas. ‒ Tal vez si lo intentamos de nuevo en Halloween, funcionará.

Lucy le sonrió a su hermano. ‒ ¿De verdad piensas eso?

‒ ¡Lo sé! ‒ contestó él, dirigiéndole a Lucy una sonrisa. ‒ Y yo te llevaré aquí mismo, ¿de acuerdo?

" _Y... también tendré que preparar un plan para cuando no funcione."_

‒ ¿Entonces... estás lista para prepararte?

De por sí, no importaba lo fría que estuviera el ambiente, Lucy sonrió, sintiendo que un calor irradiaba de su interior; no sólo se podía observar que, a pesar de sus diferencias, Lincoln estaba siempre allí para ella, haciéndola feliz, sino que tal vez... ella debería confesar sus más grandes sentimientos por él.

No había otro entorno más romántico. Estaban ellos dos... completamente solos, en un oscuro y frío cementerio bajo la luna llena.

" _Sí... ¡Sí! ¡Este es mi momento!"_

‒ Lincoln, yo...

Pero antes de que pudiera decirse algo más, se escuchó el chasquido de una rama cercana.

‒ ¡¿Pero qué...?! ‒ Lincoln se puso de pie, iluminando su linterna hacia la fuente del sonido. ‒ ¿H-Hola? ‒ gritó, poniéndose de pie frente a Lucy y actuando como un escudo.

Lucy se levantó también, medio escondida detrás de su hermano.

‒ ¿Qué ves...?

Lincoln miró a su alrededor en la dirección general de la rama, pero no vio nada, sólo tumbas. ‒ Yo... no veo nada... ‒ Él estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando de repente el ruido de unos fuertes y claros pasos salieron de la misma dirección, acercándose a los dos.

La piel de Lincoln palideció un rato y exclamó:

‒ ¡Rápido, corre!

Acto seguido, Lincoln agarró la mano de Lucy y los dos se alejaron de las huellas, que parecían acercarse más y más fuerte por más que corrían. Lucy siguió mirando detrás de ella, pero sólo vio negrura.

Pronto, los dos estaban fuera del cementerio, pero seguían corriendo. Sólo cuando estaban a mitad de camino se detuvieron. Los pasos se habían detenido después de que salieron del cementerio, pero ahora sólo se dieron cuenta.

‒ ¿Qué... qué fue eso? ‒ preguntó Lucy, jadeando pesadamente. Ni siquiera ella sabía de qué se trataban esos sonidos, pero estaba segura de que no era un fantasma, ya que no tienen pisadas muy fuertes.

Lincoln hizo brillar su linterna en la dirección de donde salieron corriendo, pero una vez más no vio nada.

‒ Yo... no lo sé, pero no me arriesgaré a saberlo. Vamos, tenemos que ir a casa.

Lucy no discutió y los dos caminaron a paso rápido hacia casa. Lucy se aferró a la mano de Lincoln y el hermano mayor siguió mirando detrás de él cada treinta segundos, sin ver nada cada vez.

Pronto, los dos llegaron a casa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, así que claramente nadie notó su ausencia. Los dos se metieron en la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos de forma sigilosa, y se dirigieron hacia arriba.

‒ ¡Uf! ‒ Lincoln murmuró mientras se sentaban en el escalón superior. ‒ Eso fue... muy extraño. ¿Estás bien, Luce?

Lucy asintió, todavía apretando la mano de Lincoln.

‒ Estoy bien, no esperaba... eso.

Fuera lo que fuese, ese evento sinceramente, la asustó. Aquel momento resultaba ser desgarrador, pero al mirar hacia atrás, sentía que la excitación corría por sus venas.

‒ Lamento que haya sucedido. Sólo me alegro de que estés bien. ‒ dijo Lincoln, abrazando a su hermana con fuerza durante un breve instante antes de que la mirara otra vez. ‒ Tal vez la próxima vez, también podamos traer a alguien más, como Lori o algo así.

No podía imaginar que Lori aceptara ese plan, pero valía la pena pedírselo de todos modos.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie con Lincoln copiando su movimiento.

‒ Definitivamente y... gracias por hacer esto conmigo, Lincoln. ‒ dijo, sonriendo otra vez. ‒ Pasé un buen rato aparte de... eso. ‒ Ella le dio a su hermano otro abrazo a cambio.

‒ Sí... No hay problema, Luce... Bueno, ahora creo que sería mejor que nos vayamos a la cama, ¿está bien? ‒ dijo Lincoln, acariciando la cabeza de su hermana.

Los dos se separaron, entrando en sus habitaciones separadas. Lucy volvió a ponerse el pijama y se instaló cómodamente de vuelta en su cálida cama.

Tal vez estaba muy relacionada con lo sobrenatural y el ocultismo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo peligroso que resultaría si hubiera sido alcanzada por esa cosa irreconocible; sin embargo, durante el pequeño tiempo en que se mantuvo despierta, no pudo dejar de pensar en los resultados de esa excursión nocturna.

Bueno, ella no habló con un fantasma, no logró confesar sus sentimientos y fue perseguida por... algo.

Pero valió la pena, porque lo hizo junto a su hermano.

* * *

Pasaron los meses, ahora era la mitad del dulce, dulce verano. Si bien la falta de escuela era grande, Lucy tenía la carga de un problema... su amor por Lincoln.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, sus sentimientos sólo crecían, pero no podía confesarse. Esa noche en el cementerio fue la más cercana que tuvo. Ella sacó sus frustraciones de la única manera que ella sabía. A través de la poesía, la pequeña gótica estaba experimentando con el creciente romance que quería tener con su propio hermano.

Pasó mucho tiempo transmitiéndole a la poesía todos aquellos sentimientos que no se atrevería a mostrar a ni una sola alma, ni de este mundo ni del siguiente. Todos ellos sobre un muchacho de pelo blanco sin nombre y su insano amor hacia él.

Ella también lo escribió en su diario secreto, de una manera más directa. Afortunadamente, ella guardaba todas estas cosas en sus escondites más secretos y más oscuros, para que nunca los encontraran.

Estos nuevos poemas ayudaron sólo un poco. La idea de no poder decirle a Lincoln lo que sentía por él, hacía sentir a Lucy miserable. Le dolía el corazón verlo, pero no podía evitarlo. Todavía la hacía feliz con cómo la trataba. Pero a medida que pasaban los meses, pensamientos nuevos y más oscuros entraron en la mente de Lucy. El principal de ellos es que, incluso si Lincoln supiera sobre sus sentimientos... él nunca los aceptaría.

¿Qué tenía ella para ganar su corazón? Nada. Al menos eso es lo que ella creía. Todo esto era inútil, y dolía intentar fingir que cambiaría. Estos poemas, su diario secreto... eran sólo recordatorios de su inevitable dolor, de un amor imposible. Tenía que deshacerse de ellos. No podía correr el riesgo de que alguien los encontrara en la basura, así que sólo había una forma...

Era la una de la mañana cuando el sonido de una puerta abriendo y cerrándose despertó a Lincoln. Él se movió, escuchando otros ruidos, y se sorprendió al oír el crujido de una de las escaleras, en lugar del cierre de la puerta del baño. Curioso, el chico se aventuró a investigar. Se acercó en silencio a las escaleras, mirando hacia abajo y viendo a Lucy, justo a tiempo para cuando se dirigía para entrar en el comedor.

" _¿Acaso está ocultando algo...?"_

Rápidamente, pero en silencio, Lincoln la siguió, llegando al fondo de las escaleras justo a tiempo para oír el cierre de la puerta de la cocina desde el exterior. Se dirigió a la ventana y se asomó allí sólo para ver a Lucy, con una pala y una especie de bolsa, cavando un agujero en la esquina más alejada del patio. No le tomó mucho tiempo para hacer el agujero y enterrar la bolsa, pues ella ya tenía un montón de práctica.

Lincoln rápidamente se agachó detrás de la cortina debajo del fregadero. Justo cuando se sentía cómodo, la puerta se abrió y se cerró, y oyó el suave golpeteo de Lucy que se abría paso a través de la cocina y al final volvía a subir la escalera. El muchacho esperó otro minuto, sólo para estar a salvo, antes de salir de su escondite.

" _¿Pero qué...? ¿De qué se trató todo eso? ¿Qué podría haber estado en esa bolsa para que Lucy quiera deshacerse de ella?"_

Bueno... en realidad, eso no era nada de su incumbencia, ¿verdad? Después de todo, Lincoln podría tratar de aclarar las cosas después; puesto que era tarde, el simplemente volvió silenciosamente a su cama, para dormirse de nuevo.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera el subconsciente de Lincoln lo traicionó en su momento más débil, pues durante toda la noche no logró dormir en paz debido a recurrentes visiones que lo bombardeaban con las posibles cosas que podrían estar en esa bolsa.

No podía negarlo, el joven de mechones blancos ya estaba arraigado a un nuevo y único propósito...

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO III**


	4. La verdad al descubierto

**_The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores**

Historia original de Yaridovich23

Traducción y adaptación al español hecha por mí

* * *

 **P. D.: Una vez que hayan terminado de leer, les hago la más atenta invitación para que dejen su review, ya que soy alguien que busca mejorar en base a la retroalimentación. De antemano, si quieren pueden hacer lo mismo con las demás historias que tengo en mi perfil.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

Pasó una semana y Lincoln se encontró constantemente pensando en la bolsa que Lucy enterró. Él se preguntaba lo que había en ella. Puede que la bolsa tenía mucha importancia debido a que era bastante pequeña, pero estaba también la cuestión de qué tipo de objeto querría enterrar Lucy en primer lugar.

El chico mantuvo un ojo en Lucy durante esa semana, notando un cambio sutil en su comportamiento. Había algo en ella que la hacía parecer... ¿aliviada?

" _Pero, ¿exactamente de qué?"_

No podía simplemente preguntarle, porque sabía que eso la había molestado, y lo más probable es que ella no se lo dijera de todos modos. Cuando el séptimo día llegó a su fin y todos se fueron a la cama, Lincoln tomó una decisión oficial... tenía que excavar en ese problema, literalmente hablando.

Sinceramente se sentía culpable por ello, pero el deseo de saber comenzó a pesar más que su respeto por la privacidad de Lucy. Tomaría mucho tiempo, pero terminaría por desenterrar la bolsa, así podría ver lo que era, y luego enterrarla de nuevo.

" _Bueno, nadie tiene que saberlo, así que eso no será ningún problema, ¿verdad?"_ , pensó Lincoln.

Esa noche, cuando todo el mundo estaba dormido, Lincoln comenzó su misión. Se vistió en sus prendas habituales y con sigilo salió al patio trasero, con una pala a la mano.

A diferencia de su hermanita, no tenía mucha práctica cavando, así que con un poco de dificultad, logró que la bolsa fuera descubierta. No era nada especial en el exterior. Sólo una bolsa normal. Con ayuda de la luz que estaba sobre sus cabezas, Lincoln abrió la cremallera de la bolsa y había... ¿libros? Dos libros, para ser exactos, también igual de pequeños que la bolsa.

" _Qué raro."_

El problema era que estaba demasiado oscuro para leer, aún con la luz de la luna.

" _Bueno, quizás... ¡podría llevarlos al sótano y leerlos tranquilamente allí!"_

El chico volvió a entrar en la casa y bajó al sótano. Con las luces encendidas, se sentó en el escalón inferior, sacando el primer libro. La portada era negra, no tenía título ni nada. Pero no importaba, ya que lo reconoció como el pequeño libro que Lucy usaba para sus poemas.

" _¿Pero por qué enterraría sus propios poemas?"_

Eso ya era bastante extraño, inclusive para ella. Además, cada vez que tenía problemas, siempre acudía a él en busca de ayuda.

" _¿Podrían realmente ser tan malos?"_

El muchacho lo abrió en la primera página y leyó:

Estaba siguiendo un conejo blanco.

Estaba tan cerca de mí, que podía tocarlo.

Pero él lograba permanecer fuera de mi alcance,

Y cuando él...

El resto estaba garabateado.

" _¿Un conejo blanco? ...qué extraño, pero aparte de eso, parece estar bien"._

Aún así, tenía que admitir que el concepto de "alcanzar a un conejo blanco" era un poco inusual en sus poemas, pero, por lo general, nada de eso hacía para que Lucy se rindiera. Pasó la página al siguiente poema:

Hay un chico que no logro conmover.

Es el más grande que haya podido conocer.

Es como si hubiera caído del cielo.

Pero nunca aceptará... el gran amor que le tengo.

Lincoln frunció el ceño fuertemente en esto.

" _¿Amor...? Entonces, ella estaba enamorada de alguien todo este tiempo. ¡Ja! ¡Ni siquiera lo sabía!"_

Aunque pensó que esa tendencia no era común en ella, al menos sabía que había llegado a un punto. Sin embargo, había un detalle en ese dilema... algo que no pudo evitar ignorar:

" _¿Pero por qué estaba tan avergonzada por eso, para terminar por enterrar la evidencia?"_

Quizás Lucy era un poco extraña, a veces; pero eso, de por sí, para Lincoln le resultaba demasiado extremista. Se dirigió a una página aleatoria, cayendo sobre un poema escrito en verso libre:

Estos sentimientos muy dentro de mí

El amor por mi hermano

Prohibido como es, lo necesito

No puedo tener el conejo blanco

" _¿Conejo blanco? ¿Amor? ¡¿Hermano?!"_

De repente, Lincoln sintió que su pecho se apretaba. Ahora, los mensajes eran casi tan claros como el agua.

" _No..."_

Todos estos años había compartido buenos momentos con Lucy, y jamás se imaginó que ella fuera capaz de sentir cierta pasión por un familiar, y el simple hecho de que ella estuviera enamorada de él ya era algo descabellado, hasta para ella:

" _No, eso no puede significar lo que parece, ¿verdad? Ella sólo se refiere al amor que hay entre hermanos."_

Desesperado, el muchacho simplemente hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no entrar en conclusiones rápidas, de que tal vez fuera una simple confusión suya. Sin embargo, eso no podía dar con la respuesta a otra interrogante:

" _Pero... ¿por qué iba a esconder esto?"_

Aparte, ninguno de estos poemas le era familiar, no compartió ninguno de ellos con él, ni siquiera le pidió ayuda.

" _Tal vez sólo uno más..."_

Pasó a la página siguiente, encontrándose con un haikú:

Cabello blanco

Amor prohibido, duele.

Dame un beso.

Después de eso, Lincoln dejó caer el libro. Ya no había por qué negarlo, eso era sobre él. ¿Qué otros chicos tenían cabello blanco? Eso, junto con el "amor prohibido" mencionado, sólo podían significar algo: Lucy estaba enamorada de él.

Lincoln no estaba seguro de cómo procesar esto. Tuvo que lidiar con muchas cosas creciendo con tantas hermanas, ¿pero una de ellas amándolo de esta manera? Simplemente, no estaba preparado para ello.

" _¿Por cuánto tiempo se ha sentido así?"_

Pensando en ello, en realidad parecía algo obvio. Lincoln no podía recordar la última vez que vio a Lucy salir con cualquiera de sus hermanas. Parecía que sólo quería estar con él.

" _¡Genial! ¿Ahora qué puedo hacer?"_ , pensó de manera preocupada.

Cada vez que había un problema que no podía resolver, tenía la opción de pedir ayuda de sus padres o de Lori, pero...

" _No, no sería justo delatar Lucy en algo como esto... pero tampoco puedo dejarlo pasar."_

Él no podía hacer tal cosa. Sinceramente, no creía que pudiera, aunque lo intentara. Sólo podía hacer una cosa y era enfrentarse a ella. No podía dejar que se ocupase de esto sola.

Decidió no ahondar en el otro libro, ya que no sabía si podía hojearlo después de todo eso. Así, el chico salió y volvió a enterrar la bolsa con los libros adentro, tratando de mantener su mente en blanco, pero fallando en el intento. Se sentía tan perturbado por toda la situación. Junto con eso, se sintió mal por Lucy. Estaba claro que de los poemas que leyó ni siquiera fueron un momento agradable para ella.

Después de que la bolsa volviera a estar escondida, se dirigió a su habitación. Tendría que hablar con ella mañana. No sería capaz de esperar más. Después de acostarse en la cama, Lincoln se quedó mirando el techo de lo que parecieron como horas hasta que simplemente estaba demasiado agotado para permanecer despierto.

* * *

Cuando Lincoln se despertó de nuevo a la mañana siguiente, le tomó un segundo para recordar lo que pasó la última noche, y para cuando logró procesar todo lo acontecido, simplemente trató de evadir ese pensamiento:

" _No, tenía que haber sido un sueño, ¿verdad?"_

Por otro lado, incluso si eso era falso, tenía que comprobarlo por sí mismo. Rápidamente se vistió, corrió escaleras abajo y entró en la cocina. Asomó la vista hacia afuera por el umbral de la puerta, y de repente sintió que su sangre se convertía en hielo cuando vio el pequeño montículo de tierra en el rincón del patio.

" _Ay... maldición"_

‒ Oye, Lincoln, ¿qué estás mirando? ‒ dijo una voz desde atrás.

El chico casi saltó del susto, volviéndose para ver a Lynn de pie allí, con expresión curiosa.

‒ ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Sólo... busco a Lucy! ‒ Lincoln respondió de forma intranquila.

Lynn levantó una ceja ante la reacción de Lincoln, pero decidió ignorarlo, y sabiendo el hecho de que su hermano menor a veces podría ser un retardado, decidió apuntarle el siguiente detalle:

‒ ¿Afuera? ¿En un día soleado como tal?

" _¡Diablos! Se supone que soy el hombre con el plan..."_

‒ Ahh... Es que... ¡no sé si ella esté practicando su excavación de tumbas de nuevo, pensé que lo comprobaría mientras yo estaba aquí abajo!

La deportista Loud asintió con la cabeza ante esa declaración.

‒ Oh, sí, eso es bastante escalofriante. ‒ Ella se estremeció un poco. ‒ Pero no, la última vez que la vi parece que entró a las rejillas de ventilación.

‒ ¡Ah, por supuesto! ¡Debí haber pensado en eso primero!

Así, Lincoln inició su camino apartándose de Lynn.

‒ ¡Gracias, Lynn! ¡Te veré más tarde!

Sin esperar a que Lynn respondiera, salió corriendo, subió las escaleras y se metió a las rejillas de ventilación. Después de sólo un minuto de gatear, Lincoln encontró a Lucy en uno de sus pequeños "campamentos", leyendo un libro con una linterna.

‒ ¡Lucy! ‒ Lincoln le mandó un grito susurrante.

La gótica levantó la vista, sintiendo que su pecho se hinchaba. Por supuesto que ella estaba feliz de ver a su hermano, pero al mismo tiempo, de ver al amor que nunca le había hecho daño.

Aún así, ella debía permaner como siempre con una cara inexpresiva.

‒ Oh, Lincoln, ¿vienes a abrazar los oscuros salones de metal de nuestra casa?

Lincoln se sentó junto a su hermana pequeña, sintiendo que su propio pecho se revolvía de ansias.

" _Dios, ¿realmente podré hacer esto?"_

Sabía, o por lo menos sentía, que tenía que hacerlo, pero... bueno, ¡nunca tuvo que hacer algo así antes!

‒ No... No precisamente.

Entre más pensaba en esa situación, más incómodo se sentía; ni siquiera podía mirar a Lucy a los ojos... o mejor dicho, su pelo. Se limitó a mirar hacia los muros metálicos, y procedió a comenzar:

‒ Tengo algo importante de que hablar contigo, ¿puedo?

Lucy sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

" _¿Algo importante? ¿No podría ser qué...? ¡No! No, eso sería imposible... Nunca sentiría lo mismo que yo."_ , pensó ella.

Eso sólo planteó la cuestión de lo que él quería, y tampoco comprendía el por qué de su expresión perturbada.

‒ Ah, claro, ¿qué es? ‒ Ella tuvo que luchar para mantener su monótona voz, así como el nerviosismo seguía tratando de colarse entre sus interiores.

El chico no dijo nada por un momento. Lincoln estaba tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de decírselo, mientras que Lucy se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, y cada vez se sentía más ansiosa cuanto más se tardaba.

Después de un minuto de intriga, Lincoln habló:

‒ Lo siento, Lucy, pero la semana pasada... te vi en el patio trasero, enterrando una bolsa.

En ese momento, el corazón de la niña se hundió.

‒... ¿Qué? ‒ Fueron todas las palabras que pudo reunir.

" _¿El me vio? ¿Pero cómo...? ¡Fui muy cuidadosa!"_

Si él dijo lo que ella pensaba que iba a decir a continuación... entonces, ambos niños ya se estaban metiendo en un grave predicamento.

‒... Y... el otro día, la volví a desenterrar. Lo siento, Lucy, ¡tuve que saber lo que era! ‒dijo Lincoln. ‒ Sé que no es una excusa, pero... de cualquier manera miré adentro de ella.

Mientras Lincoln decía estas palabras, él se sentía cada vez más culpable por sus acciones.

" _Este fue un gran error. Nunca debí haber metido la nariz en donde no debía."_ , pensó él.

Lucy debía haber estado enojada con Lincoln por haberse metido en sus asuntos privados, pero justo ahora estaba llena de tanto miedo al descubrirla en el acto que no podía reunir la energía para estar enojada.

‒ Lincoln... Yo...yo puedo explicarlo... ‒ ella trató de inventar algún tipo de excusa, pero su mente estaba completamente en blanco, y su voz empezaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Lincoln sacudió la cabeza y le dijo:

‒ Lucy, no te molestes en ello... estaba bastante claro lo que significaban esos poemas.

Miró a su hermana con lástima cuando empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza. Se sintió enfermo sólo de pensar en la forma de redactar su siguiente frase. Esto era tan surrealista, como si se tratara de un sueño horrible.

‒ Lucy... Tú me amas... más... más que a un hermano, ¿no?

Eso rompió la presa. Lucy empezó a sollozar, encogiéndose sobre sí misma, enterrando su rostro entre sus rodillas. Sólo quería sentarse allí y morir... ¡literalmente! La verdad más incómoda ya la conocía la persona menos indicada, ahora se sentía tan humillada.

" _¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! ¡¿Por qué pensé que enterrar esa bolsa resolvería las cosas?! ¡Debería haberla quemado, o algo así!"_

‒ Lo siento... lo siento mucho... ‒ fue todo lo que pudo decir, su voz ya se estaba quebrando por la miseria que sentía.

El chico de cabello blanco sintió que su corazón se rompía en dos ante la visión que tenía enfrente. Sabía que era culpa suya. Ahora, no encontraba otra salida y se lamentaba de su decisión de confrontar a Lucy con todo esto. Ella claramente quería esconder esos sentimientos, y él los estaba desenterrando de nuevo.

Él sólo había querido limpiar el aire, para ayudar a Lucy. Había comenzado este problema y necesitaba solucionarlo. Con un suspiro, se arrastró y se encontró junto con Lucy, haciéndole frente.

‒ Lucy, no tienes que arrepentirte, no hiciste nada malo. ‒ Él puso una mano en su hombro, sintiendo lo mal que su cuerpo estaba temblando.

‒ Era estúpido pensar que alguna vez sentirías lo mismo. No me quieres así, ¿verdad? ‒ Ella exclamó, mientras sollozaba aún más fuerte.

No quería sentirse menospreciada por algo completamente tosco, pero aún así sintió la necesidad de preguntarle si ese era el caso; aunque ya sabía la respuesta, era más que obvio de cómo podía amarla de esa manera

Lincoln suspiró. ‒ No, no. Yo te amo, pero como una hermana.

Tras esa respuesta, Lincoln se sintió como un estúpido por decirlo. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, diría esas palabras que tanto herirían a Lucy.

" _¡¿Como a una hermana?!"_ , pensó Lucy.

Lucy supo que ese sería el caso, pero al oírlo aún así eso hizo que algo dentro de ella la hiciera precipitarse.

‒ No... No, no, no, por favor... ‒ Ella alzó la cabeza, mirando a Lincoln con el rostro manchado de lágrimas. ‒ ¡Por favor, ámame, Lincoln! ¡Por favor! ‒ Ella se lanzó contra su hermano, atrapándolo en un apretado abrazo que era más como un aferramiento desesperado. ‒ ¡Ámame como yo te amo! ¡Haré cualquier cosa para que me veas así! ¡Cambiaré de cualquier manera que quieras! Por favor... ‒ suplicó, apenas siendo capaz de hablar a través de sus sollozos.

‒ ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy, por favor, cálmate! ‒ Lincoln le puso las manos sobre los hombros, logrando separar a ambos. Tuvo que usar todas las fibras de su ser para no llorar también, pues al ver a su hermana un tanto dolida lo hirió hasta en el punto central de su corazón. ‒ Sólo cálmate, ¿sí? Vamos, respira profundamente. ‒ Ordenó suavemente, poniendo una mano sobre la espalda de Lucy y frotándola mientras respiraba profundamente, y luego exhalaba. ‒ Bien, sigue adelante.

Le tomó un buen rato, pero Lucy continuó respirando hondo, hasta que consiguió dejar de temblar y llorar. Lincoln volvió a abrazarla y le dijo:

‒ Eso es. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Lucy no creía que se sintiera mejor. No después de esa declaración.

‒ Supongo que sí... ‒ murmuró. ‒ Lamento eso.

‒ Está bien, Luce. Sólo no debes pensar de esa manera, sobre cambiarte a ti misma. Eres genial tal y como eres, ¿de acuerdo? ‒ Lincoln continuó frotando la espalda de su hermana, haciendo todo lo posible para calmarla.

‒ ¡No, no soy genial! ‒ Lucy se quebró, secándose la cara, pero las lágrimas seguían viniendo. ‒ ¡Soy un fenómeno! ¡Un fenómeno que está enamorado de su hermano!

‒ Lucy, no eres un fenómeno. ‒ Lincoln le aseguró. ‒ Eres mi hermana, y te amo... sólo que... no de esa manera.

Lucy frunció el ceño, se apartó de su abrazo consolador para mirar ligeramente a Lincoln. Aunque con su pelo era imposible para él saber si lo estaba viendo.

‒ ¡¿Cómo no puedo ser un monstruo?! ¡Esto no es algo que debo sentir hacia mi hermano!

Lincoln no respondió de inmediato, en cambio soltó un pequeño suspiro. Ante una situación desesperada, se requerían medidas desesperadas, y tal parece que tendría que traer "ese recuerdo" de vuelta.

‒ Porque... bueno, yo he hecho lo mismo que tú.

La gótica se sorprendió por un segundo antes de responder:

‒ ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

‒ Bueno... ‒ Mientras más se acordaba de ese hecho, más apenado se sentía al respecto. Lincoln no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran un poco rojas. ‒ Verás, tenía alrededor de seis años, así que no me sorprende que no lo recuerdes, pero yo sí. Lo recuerdo tan claro como el día de ayer. Recuerdo haber amado a Lori... muy, pero muy profundamente... De hecho, un día declaré frente a toda la familia que cuando yo crezca, me iba a casar con ella, y... bueno... ellos se rieron. Todo el mundo lo encontró adorable, aunque Lori estaba un poco avergonzada por eso.

Tras esa replicación, Lucy miró fijamente a Lincoln, ya que ella nunca había oído esa historia antes.

‒ Bueno, ¿qué pasó después de eso?

‒ Nada, en realidad. ‒ dijo Lincoln encogiéndose de hombros. ‒ Mantuve esa mentalidad un poco, y luego, a medida que crecí, me di cuenta de que era una tontería y no era correcto pensar de ese modo, así que seguí adelante, y también lo hicieron todos los demás. Mis sentimientos por Lori, esos sentimientos románticos, se habían ido ahora. Sólo fue un enamoramiento infantil.

La niña se quedó en silencio durante un minuto, pensando en la situación:

" _¿Realmente es eso? ¿Es sólo un enamoramiento infantil...? Pero, eso no puede ser... ¡sentí que era mucho más que eso!"_

‒ Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que por lo que estoy pasando es lo mismo que tú hiciste?

‒ No quiero decirte cómo te sientes, pero creo que eso es realmente lo que es. ‒ Lincoln se sentó contra la pared de ventilación, acercando a Lucy para que ella apoyara la cabeza contra su pecho, mientras la mantenía entre sus brazos y le acariciaba su cabello. ‒ Tienes sólo ocho años, y lo que te estoy apostando es que todo esto son algunos sentimientos complicados de entender cuando creces. ‒ Al menos, Lincoln esperaba que eso fuera todo. ‒ Creo que dentro de un mes o dos, pensarás en esto y lo verás como algo tonto que pasó, y seguirás adelante.

Lucy no estaba tan segura de eso. Ella realmente sentía un amor profundo por Lincoln, pero... él tenía algo de experiencia con esto. Por no hablar de que él era más experimentado con ella. Quizás... sólo quizás... tenía razón.

‒ Bueno... ¿Qué hago, entonces? ¿Para cuándo dejara de doler?

Lincoln frunció el ceño, comenzando a frotar la espalda de Lucy.

‒ Lamento que duela, Lucy... y simplemente no lo sé. Es sólo un enamoramiento, pasará pronto, estoy seguro. En cuanto a lo que haces... en realidad, no sé cómo podemos hacerle. Sólo tienes que afrontar esas cosas y superarlas. Aunque tal vez deberíamos deshacernos de esa bolsa y de su contenido más a fondo.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza.

‒ De acuerdo... ‒ Ella dejó escapar un suspiro. Se podría decir que ahora se sentía... un poco mejor. Todavía le dolía, pero tenía fe en Lincoln.

Ella sentía que las cosas se harían más fáciles con el tiempo. Y tal vez dentro de un año podría mirar hacia atrás y reírse de sí misma.

‒... Pero... por favor no le digas a nadie sobre... esto.

El hermano mayor de Lucy asintió. ‒ Por supuesto, no se lo diré a nadie, lo prometo. ‒ añadió, besando la coronilla de su cabeza. ‒ Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

La hermana menor soltó un suspiro contenido.

‒ Una siesta suena bien...

Ella había cerrado los ojos tan pronto como Lincoln observó de nuevo a su hermanita. Antes de que Lincoln pudiera responder, ella ya estaba dormida.

Lincoln sonrió para sí mismo.

" _Sí, una siesta suena bastante bien."_ , pensó.

Después de haber dormido poco la semana anterior... Con un propio suspiro contenido, Lincoln pronto se durmió apoyando su espalda contra la parte posterior del espacio metálico, y manteniendo a su hermanita cerca de él.

Él quizás no podía sentirlo, pero Lucy sentía que logró obtener, aunque por más breve que fuese, un momento íntimo de satisfacción, ya que por fin estaba durmiendo sobre su hermano, su mayor sueño realizado, su más grande amor... su mayor ídolo.

* * *

Se podría decir que la situación amorosa entre ellos ya había llegado un clímax. Muchas veces, ellos seguían participando en algunas actividades, ya sea que Lucy le diera apoyo y cuidado o Lincoln la ayudara en cualquier cosa.

Aún así, ella seguía intranquila pues no podía tener ni un momento con él sin pensar en esa ocasión especial que tuvo en las rejillas de ventilación, sobre todo por esas palabras que le dijo al respecto sobre ese "amor infantil".

Por otro lado, eso ya no importaba... De ser cierto lo que le dijo, aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para estar junto a él, aún si sintiera que fuera necesario dormir junto a él de vez en cuando cada vez que clamara tener una pesadilla, para así sentir su tan apacible calor corporal con cada abrazo que le otorgaba... y así sería hasta que ese sueño de amor terminara.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
